Unexpected Confession
by Fallen Tenshii
Summary: When someone asks Riko out, what will our jealous captain do? Read and Find out!


**Title: **Unexpected Confession

**Anime: **Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing: **Riko Aida and Junpei Hyuga

**Summary: **Hyuga has kept his feeling for Riko for a long time. But what will urged him to suddenly confess his feelings? Read and Find out!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KnB or any of the characters. Only this story is mine.

**HYUGA'S POV**

The skies are blue and the sun shines brightly. Looks like the weather is great today.

I immediately get myself ready and go to school. As I go to Seirin, I felt a sudden chill on my down my spine. What's with this atmosphere? It's early in the morning but why do many people look all lovey-dovey? What's the occasion? I just shrugged and continue to walk to Seirin. But as I go near our classroom my suspicions grew. There's something really going on here! I immediately ask Izuki, my teammate and classmate.

**"Izuki, what's the occasion? Why are there so many couples and chocolates around?"**

**"Geez Hyuga, It's Valentines day you idiot. You've been focusing on basketball too much that you already forgot what's the occasion."**

**"well it's not my fault for working hard to be Japan's #1"**

**"Basketball freak. :) "**

We both went to our seats because class is about to start.

So it's Valentines today huh…

I've never had a girlfriend so that's why this day never had any significance for me.

Then for some strange reason, I caught myself staring at Riko.

Riko… my childhood friend, our coach and…..

_Crush_

You heard it right. Riko is my crush.

I have thought of confessing to her many times but I can't seem to have the guts to do it. Besides, it's not like some guys will steal Riko from me. I don't need to rush. I'm not saying that Riko is ugly and that no guy will like her. In fact, she's perfect for me. I just think that no guy will dare to court her because before they even think about it I give them a death glare that will make them rethink their decision. Without the knowledge of Riko of course. She can't know that I like, no, love her. Not yet.

Damn it Hyuga! What the hell are you thinking! You're getting all cheesy because of this atmosphere. And why am I talking to myself? Geez =_=

The day ended pretty quickly and since it's a special day today there won't be any practice.

**"Yo Hyuga, wanna grab some burgers before going home?" **Kiyoshi asked.

**"Yeah, let me ask Riko first if she wants to go with us."**

I immediately went to Riko and I was suprised to see a handful of letters at her desk.

**"What the hell are those?" **I asked while pointing to the letters.

**"Oh, just some love letters."**

**"Love letters?!"**

**"Come on Hyuga! Did you actually think I'm that ugly and got no admirers."**

No, it's the complete opposite.

**"Kind of." **I lied **"Anyway, want to go to Maji Burger with us."**

**"No thanks. I have some stuff to do."**

I left the classroom and went to the gate to meet up with Kiyoshi. But when we were about to leave I just remembered something.

**"Kiyoshi, I forgot something. Wait for me for a while."**

I ran to the classroom as fast as I could. When I arrived, I saw Riko talking to some just. They wouldn't mind some eavesdropping right? I stayed outside the classroom and listened very carefully.

**"He-hello Aida-chan."**

**"Um, may I know your name?"**

**"I-I'm Keitaro Nogi. I ju-just have something to tell you."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I-I have li-liked you s-since last ye-year and I—"**

**"Wait, calm yourself first and stop stuttering."**

The guy took a deep breath and continued what he was about to say.

**"I just want to ask you to hang out sometime."**

**"Sure. When?"**

What the?! Riko actually said yes?

**"Are you free this weekend?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Cool, then I'll meet you at the M convenience store at 10 am."**

Anger spread through my veins. I can't accept the fact that he actually said yes to that guy. Who the hell is he anyway? After the guy went out, I went inside the room to get my wallet without saying a word to Riko and I quickly went out. Riko seemed baffled by my actions. But for now, I can't think of anything but Riko and that guy.

Kiyoshi and I finally went to Maji Burger to eat something.

Kiyoshi ordered 2 burgers and some fries while I ordered 10 burgers. Kiyoshi was astonished when he saw my burger. But who cares anyway? I need to release my anger!

**"Woah, Hyuga is that really you? or did you became infected by Kagami-kun?"**

**"Shut your mouth Kiyoshi!"**

**"Hahaha. Calm down Hyuuga, what happened?"**

I hesitated to tell Kiyoshi. No one can know my secret of course. I'll just ask him about that guy.

**"Kiyoshi. do you know a guy named Keitaro Nogi?"**

**"Hmm, you mean that volleyball player? Well yes. He's quite popular you know. Why did you ask?"**

**"Nothing in particular."**

**"It's about Riko huh?"**

**"H-how could you say that?!"**

**"Well apparently that Nogi has a long time crush on Riko and I have a hunch that you overheard them talking."**

**"Even if your hunch was right. Why would that affect me in any way?"**

**"Simple, 'cause you love Riko."**

**"Wh-What the?! You're just hallucinating Kiyoshi. That would never happen not even in a million years!"**

**"Fine, if what you're saying is the **_**truth."**_Kiyoshi said, emphasizing the word truth.

**"Psh,Whatever."**

The table grew very silent. But suddenly, Kiyoshi looked at me while grinning like an idiot.

**"Hyuga, why don't we stalk them? "**

**"Not a bad idea I think."**

**"Where is there meeting place?"**

**"M convenience store, Saturday, 10 am."**

**"See! You really did eavesdrop!"**

**"Fine. Let's just go home."**

Stalking eh? Riko will kill me if she finds out but it's now or never!

-Day of the 'Date'-

I woke up early so that I can get ready for our 'stalking'. Of course I need to be earlier than them and find a hiding place or else they'll see Kiyoshi and me. After fixing myself I went to M convenience store. And I was surprised to already see Kiyoshi there and as usual he gave me one of his flashy grin.

**"Quit grinning like that you idiot!"**

**"I just can't believe it! You must really love Riko so much that you really want to stalk her."**

**"Just shut your mouth."**

**"But Hyuga, nothing will happen unless you confess to her. Guys will keep asking her again and again if you won't claim her."**

I hate how this moron could be so right. I need to say it once and for all but I just can't seem to find the perfect timing.

**"Hyuga! Here they come. Let's hide!"**

Kiyoshi and I hid behind some bushes but I guess Kiyoshi is having a hard time hiding himself behind the bushes. He is a giant after all. The guy is jittery at the start but as their 'date' goes on he seems to have adjusted. And Riko? Well I can't believe that she keeps laughing to the jokes of that stupid guy. I should be the one making her laugh not some guy that she just met 2 days ago. Ugh! I am literally fuming with anger and jealousy!

It's now lunch time and they went to some restaurant. And Kiyoshi literally needed to tie me to a pole just to keep me from barging in the restaurant and punching that guy. Why? Simply because I saw him holding MY Riko's face why cleaning her mouth with a tissue. Nobody dares to hold MY Riko's face! Argh!

They now went to a park and said their goodbyes. Finally! That guy was out of my sight because I swear if that guy did something I'll haunt him down and kill him. I thought that it was over but what surprised me is Riko's next words.

**"Teppei and Hyuga! You can come out now."**

What the?! She knew that we were stalking her? We went out of our hiding place and faced Riko. well this is the inevitable, we need to face it.

**"Why are you stalking me?"**

**"U-um, I need to go back to my house now. My grandparents might need me. Bye!"** Kiyoshi suddenly ran leaving the two of us alone.

**"Ca-calm do-down Riko. Why not we talk in that bench."**

The two of us sat on the bench. Then Riko suddenly asked me that question again.

**"Why are you and Teppei stalking me?!'**

I first took a deep breath then explained.

**"Well, I overheard your conversation with that guy and we just got curious. That's why we decided to stalk you."**

**"Hyuga, we all know that you're a terrible liar and I'm not buying your excuse for even one second!"**

This girl really knows me well. Guess I have to tell the truth. I mustered up all my courage before I confess to her.

**"I-it's because I got really jealous when you agreed to go with that guy."**

**"Why would you be jealous?"** Riko asked, clearly confused.

**"Because I like, no, love you okay! I've always felt this way since we were children and seeing that guy with you just made my heart ache!"**

I can't believe I said it. I finally said it. I just waited silently for her reaction but Riko as stood there, dumbfounded.

Without thinking I suddenly pressed my lips against her lips. I don't know why but it seems that my body has a mind of its own. She seemed really surprised at first but she responded as the kiss went deeper. I can't believe it! The girl of my dreams responding to me. Soon it turned into a very passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, we were both blushing and gasping for air. We just stared at each other in silence and then she finally spoke.

**"Geez Hyuga, you're so straightforward!"**

**"Umm, So? Wh-what's your reaction?"**

**"Of course I love you too, you idiot. Did you really think that I will let you steal my first kiss that easily if I had no feelings for you?"**

I can't believe what I am hearing. Am I dreaming?! I feel a mixture of overflowing happiness and relief on my body. I immediately hugged her and held her hand as we go to a date of our own.

**- THE END -**


End file.
